superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Eagle
Teen Titans 'West' Team Member (March, 1975)]] Golden Eagle was a superhero who in reality was Charley Parker, who used his Nth Metal Wings to fight crime in Midway City as an ally of Hawkman and a member of Titans West. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Charley Parker, like Clark Kent was an orphan. Charley lived in the Midway City orphanage and idolized Hawkman. At one point he sent a letter to Hawkman describing his home-made "Hawkman" costume.As revealed in Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #116 (March, 1975). When Hawkman had been ordered back to Thanagar, disappearing from the public view,As revealed in Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #109 (February, 1974). Charley decided to make his appearance as ‘Golden Eagle’!As revealed in Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #116 (March, 1975). Charlie met the JLA, when they were attacked by Hawkman's old foe Mark Mandrill, the Matter Master. Together they defeat this old foe.As revealed in Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #116 (March, 1975). Parker explains to the JLA that one day he had been wearing his ‘Hawkman’ costume and fantasizing he was the Thanagarian hero when a strange light enveloped him turning his costume into an exact replica of Hawkman's costume. This upgrade gave him the ability to fly due to the replicated wings. It also gave him the ability to change back to his street clothes and back into the Golden Eagle costume instantaneously.Charlie explains this in both Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #116 (March, 1975) and Teen Titans #50 (October, 1977). Charley was seen again when Green Arrow took him aboard the JLA Satellite suggesting he could be a new "mascot" (kind of like Snapper Carr).As revealed in Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #117 (April, 1975). A few years later he emerged as a member of Teen Titans West.As revealed in Teen Titans #50 (October, 1977). Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Unique Physiology': His father was a Human-Thanagarian hybrid; giving him alien ancestry. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Speed' Abilities *'Martial Arts' *'Aerial Combat' *'Business Management' Paraphernalia *'Thanagarian Armor' *'Nth Metal Wings': These wings give him the ability of flight, as well as many others, due to the fact that they are made of Nth metal. *'Thanagarian Space Ship' *'Thanagarian Weaponry' Appearances Charley did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. Super Friends books *The Kid Who Won Hawkman's Wings! (1975) Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (Feb. 1, 1977) -- Teen Titans Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (Oct, 1, 1977) -- Robin is absent and is said to be busy helping the Titans.The following issues are mentioned: [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 50| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #50]] (October, 1977); [[Teen Titans, Vol. 1 51| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #51]] (December, 1977) and [[Teen Titans Vol. 1 52| Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #52]] (December, 1977). Gallery Letter to Hawkman (JLA 116).png Golden Eagle Origin 1 (JLA 116).png Golden Eagle Origin 2 (JLA 116).jpg Golden Eagle Origin 3 (JLA 116).jpg Notes *''Golden Eagle'' first appeared in JLA # 116 (March 1975).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. * He was created by Cary Bates and Dick Dillin. * He joined Titans West in Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #50 (October 1977). * The Golden Eagle (Charley Parker) and Bat-Girl (Betty Kane) were new to the Teen Titan comic series. The Golden Eagle had previously been featured in Justice League comic book and Betty Kane, the original Bat-Girl, decided to come out of retirement to handle an emergency. Her senior partner, Batwoman, had recently reappeared in Batman Family, Vol. 1 #10 (April, 1977). External Links * See Golden Eagle at the DC Database *Golden Eagle at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Hawkman supporting characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters